


Dirty Mind

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, headboard banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's SpUk smut in a hotel room. Antonio bottoms.





	Dirty Mind

Arthur hissed as his head hit the bedpost, pain shooting down his spine. 

"Ow!" He yelled, hand striking up against Antonio, who leaned over him with a cheeky grin. 

"Something the matter?" The man asked, catching Arthur's hand before it could make contact. However, his breath caught in his throat when Arthur's knee came up and hit him hard in the stomach. Arthur shifted, rolling the two over so Arthur was on top, straddling Antonio's hips. 

"Oh, you stupid little bi-" Antonio was cut off by Arthur's lips slamming into his, the smaller man taking control as soon as he could. The kiss was more biting than anything else, Arthur catching his partner's lower lip between his teeth and tugging. Antonio groaned, grabbing Arthur's bare hip and digging his nails into the pale skin. 

"D'ya like that?" Arthur whispered harshly, voice gravelly. The little pinpricks of pain in his hip only spurred him on. 

"Go to  _ Hell,"  _ Antonio shot back, trying to shift them so he was on top again. But this time Arthur was ready, bracing himself on the headboard and managing to pin the other down between his thighs. Arthur was smaller than most of the countries, and yet he always found a way to manipulate that. Arthur's hands came down, pinning Antonio by the wrists against the heavily perfumed hotel comforter. 

"If I could, I would." Arthur's teeth closed once more around the other's skin, biting him hard on the neck and sucking an angry red spot onto it. Antonio jerked beneath him- though Arthur couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or trying to knock Arthur off of him. Another bite, and Antonio let out a moan that filled the small room. 

Arthur smirked against the other's neck, letting go of his wrists long enough to nearly rip through the Spainards nice button-up. A few buttons scattered, and he could hear the other curse. Something about this being his  _ best shirt.  _ Arthur couldn't help but scoff. 

With the shirt removed, Arthur had full access to the canvas of Antonio's chest. Like always, Arthur felt a jab of jealousy at the toned stomach underneath him. Antonio's nipples perked at the exposure to the cold air, and Arthur pushed the jealousy aside in order to catch one in his mouth. Toni groaned, arching his back up towards Arthur's warm mouth. Warm hands landed on his shoulders, and before he could do anything, Antonio suged up vertically and slammed Arthur right back down onto his back with their heads at the foot of the bed. 

"Fuck-" Arthur said in a gasp, the wind knocked out of him. Yet still, the show of power sent a rush of blood down to his cock. And Antonio felt it, as Arthur felt the other pulsing in his pants. 

"Did you like that?" His partner asked in the same voice Arthur had used earlier, and Arthur couldn't help but let out a small, pathetic keen. His face flushed as Antonio grinned down at him. "Masochist." 

"Am not." Arthur hissed, eyelids fluttering slightly. Antonio just chuckled, and got to work stripping Arthur down. Arthur jerked with every touch against his bare skin, loving the warmth. "You're just a sadist." 

"Maybe." Then Antonio's lips were against his bare thigh and he groaned, sharp teeth running against his skin. 

Arthur arched when Toni’s mouth closed around his cock, eyes fluttering. The warmth quickly enveloped him, and he turned his gaze up to the ceiling. He began to pant, that wonderful heat sliding up and down over his cock. And when Toni’s tongue slid against the head, he gasped, gripping the sheets beneath him. 

Tentatively, he spared a glance downwards and met the gaze of the other man. He whimpered, a hand going down and pulling at his hair. Toni came up, blinking at him curiously. 

“Hm?”

“I want to top,” Arthur said simply. 

“Do you?” Toni said in a voice that was both mocking and genuine. 

“I do.” He ignored how his face warmed. Something about the looks the man gave him always got him squirming. “My ass hurt for a week last time.” 

“Aw, but doesn’t that mean I did good?” Toni purred, leaning up to kiss Arthur with a smile Arthur could feel on his lips.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Arthur responded into the kiss. He sat up and rearranged himself, moving out of Toni’s way. “Hands and knees, please.” 

“I love it when you say please,” Toni teased, shifting onto his hands and knees. Arthur responded by landing a playful smack onto his ass. 

“Spread your knees, would you?” Arthur said, reaching over into his discarded pants pocket and fishing out the lube. He began to coat his fingers with it, watching Toni inch his knees apart.

“Yes, Captain Kirkland.” 

Arthur’s rebuttal to that was sliding a finger into Toni’s ass. 

The other man sucked in a breath between his teeth, head ducking down. Arthur could see his eyes screwed shut. 

“You alright, dear?” 

“Mhm. It’s just been a while. You can’t relate.” 

A sharp gasp left Toni’s mouth as Arthur jerked his finger inside of him, followed by a hiss as Arthur jerked his head up by his hair. 

“And what do you mean by that?” Arthur said lowly, slowly pumping his finger inside of him. 

Toni’s hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets. It seemed like he was having trouble forming a sentence. 

“I mean to say, you’re a sl- _ aah!” _

His words turned into a moan, Arthur pressing a second finger past the tight ring of muscle. Toni was so tight, it was making Arthur feel weak. The thought of pushing inside of him and fucking him was making his breath grow heavy. 

“I’m not the one with fingers in my ass, am I?” Arthur finally responded, leaning down and sucking on the base of his spine. He released Toni’s hair, letting his head drop down. 

Toni just moaned in response, his back arching beautifully as Arthur slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him. 

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes..” Toni responded, casting a glance over his shoulder at Arthur. “Another.” 

“Another?” Arthur scoffed playfully. “Can you handle another? I’m afraid I might break you.” 

“Fuck  _ off.”  _ _  
_ Arthur chuckled, easing a third finger in. Toni clenched around him, but when he heard no objection from the other, he began to pump them. At some point, Antonio pressed back, pulling Arthur’s fingers deeper into him. The Englishman couldn’t help but groan, curling his fingers to press against his prostate. 

The reaction was instant, Toni throwing his head back into a groan. Arthur grinned, and as he rubbed against that spot Toni began to writhe underneath him, sliding down so his ass was up in the air. The longer he massaged the spot, the closer to the bed Toni sank. One of the man’s hands went down, jerking himself in time with Arthur. 

“Up,  _ up… _ ” Arthur commanded, and Toni slowly pushed himself up. He pulled his fingers out, coating his cock in lube. He was basically squirming at this point, getting impatient by the second. “Hands on the headboard.” 

He got a soft moan of objection in response, but still, the other’s hands lifted and planted themselves on the headboard. It gave Arthur a better angle- he was shorter than Toni, after all- plus, it would give him easier access to his prostate. 

His hands settled on Toni’s hips, rubbing little circles. 

“Ready?” 

“Mhm.” 

Antonio's hands tightened on the bedpost as Arthur pushed into him. He gasped, and Arthur could see his jaw go slack. 

“Jesus…” Toni breathed, and Arthur leaned over his back, nipping at his ear. 

“He’s got nothing to do with it.” 

Slowly, he began to pump in and out. His forehead pressed against Toni’s back, pressing short kisses to the slowly heating skin. His hand came down, wrapping around the other’s cock as he fucked him. 

The hotel bed creaked under them, but neither of them cared. 

“Harder…” Toni whispered, his head ducking down to rest on the back of his hands. 

At hearing that, Arthur shoved forwards roughly, the bedpost smacking against the wall accompanied by a harsh moan from Toni. 

“Like that?” He breathed, slowly pulling out and repeating the motion. Toni nodded quickly, and Arthur repeated the motion until it melded into a hard, rough pattern that made his head spin. Toni was so unbelievably tight, it felt like his dick was being swallowed. He held onto him tighter, jerking his hand faster. Precum was leaking, wetting his hand and making his hand move faster and smother. 

He adjusted a bit, feeling his cock slide against Toni’s prostate. 

“Oh, fuck!” Toni nearly yelled, his hands sliding off the headboard and instead resting on the wall. Still, it banged against the wall, filling the room with the sound of moans, a steady  _ bang  _ and the skin slapping against skin. 

Arthur leaned down, dragging his teeth against hot skin and Toni arched, shifting his weight backwards and pushing Arthur deeper inside of him. 

Toni was the first to cum, his voice pitching into a mix of English and Spanish, but one thing was solid- him chanting  _ Arthur  _ as cum filled the blonde’s hand. 

Still, Arthur thrusted into him, chasing his own peak. Once more, he grabbed Toni’s hair and used the grip to pull him back, mouthing at his neck desperately. 

“C’mon, c’mon, cum in me…” Toni was whispering and it pushed Arthur to the edge, biting down on his neck as he came inside of him with a whine and a shudder. 

The two broke away slowly, their skin sticking together with sweat. Arthur pulled out, watching his cum slowly slide down Toni’s thigh. 

Toni, on the other hand, just rolled over and threw himself, starfish-style across the bed. 

“Not gonna make room for me?” Arthur asked tiredly. 

“No.” 

Arthur just rolled his eyes and pinched his thigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> writing this before I go to DC! Hopefully yall like it  
> follow me on tumblr:http://deafseries.tumblr.com/  
> comments > kudos


End file.
